In recent years, a heat-assisted recording method has been attracting an attention as a technique for allowing high-density magnetic recording of 1 Tbit/inch2 class. In the heat-assisted writing method, a part of the surface of a magnetic disk is irradiated with near-field light converted from laser light by a near field transducer, so that the temperature of the magnetic disk rises locally. Further, a magnetic field is applied to a portion of which the temperature has risen so that information is magnetically recorded. Since efficiency for converting laser light into near-field light is low, most of the energy of laser light is converted into heat. For this reason, it is desirable that heat near the near field transducer be efficiently dissipated.